


Three's Company

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Insecurities, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Second Base, make out, pudgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has always had a crush on Dean, but she feels inferior because she's chubby. Sam has always been there for her to encourage her despite her insecurities. She begins to fall for both, and one night they both confess their love. What is she going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl28/gifts).



> Hope this is kind of what you were looking for :) Enjoy!

“Great work out there today” Sam comments from the passenger seat of the Impala. You smile to yourself, pleased at your progress as a hunter.

“Yeah, I was really impressed.” Dean responds, and you feel your face heat up. Dean thought you were impressive? The butterflies in your stomach are flying haphazardly.

“Thanks guys” you say quietly, hugging yourself. You love being part of the team. Sam is an amazing friend. He always stands up for you, encourages you; he’s great. And Dean? Dean was perfect. You developed a crush on him the instant you met him. His strong jaw, those enchanting green eyes…those kissable pink lips. _Oh shit oh shit_ , getting turned on in the back seat. You look out the window trying to distract yourself, and you see the light of day slowly fade to a peaceful dusk. You begin to frown as you think about the situation. Dean really was perfect, but you don’t stand a chance. You absent mindedly poke at your stomach. Why would Dean want you with that pudgy tummy? You’ve seen the kind of girls he goes after, and it’s not you.

You begin to pout to yourself, suddenly feeling dejected.

“I think we should celebrate at a bar” Dean suggests breaking the silence.

“I could go for a beer. (Y/N)?” Sam turns and gives you an expectant smile. How can you say no to those dimples? And it will give you more time with Dean.

“Sounds fun” you agree, eager to hang out with Dean. Sam knew about your crush, and he would often make sure to give you some alone time with his brother. So far nothing has happened, but there’s a first time for everything right? You look down at yourself, studying your chubbiness; _hmmm maybe not_.

The three of you arrive at a bar across the street from the motel, and walk in together. Dean grabs a round high table and you and Sam grab seats on either side of him. The three of you laugh at chat about your experiences and the hunt. You’re having a great time, and slowly get a buzz going, making you a bit giggly.

Dean laughs loudly, watching how loose and care free you become. “Oh Sammy, I like it when (Y/N) drinks, she’s adorable.” He puts his hand on your shoulder, rubbing slightly. You feel your skin tingle, and your heart seems to constrict.

“I’m gonna get another drink” Sam mutters, giving you a tight smile. You grin at him, knowing he’s trying to help you out.

You and Dean end up sitting awkwardly, wondering how to break the silence. Eventually Dean decides to say something.

“You know, I’m so glad you joined our team,” Dean starts with an adorable smile.

You bite your bottom lip, trying to suppress the nervous giggle bubbling up from your throat. “I-um- me too. You guys are great, and I feel like I’m better with you around.”

“Hell, that’s not from us. You are a really excellent hunter. And you’ve improved so much since we met you.”

You reach out and lightly touch his hand, the alcohol giving you some bravery, “Only because you’re such an excellent teacher” you say softly. Dean gives you another dazzling smile and you think you might melt there on the spot. “Dean, I um, I need to tell-“ but you are cut off by a long slender hand on Dean’s shoulder.

You look up and see a tall, thin, beautiful woman standing behind him. You watch bitterly as Dean turns on the charm, a sexy smirk playing at his lips. “Hey” he says seductively, taking a swig of his beer.

You feel your face get red, flustered by the situation. The beautiful woman bites her lip at Dean and you swear you can feel your hand ball up into a hard fist. They chat for a little bit, and Dean gets off the stool, standing to follow her out of the bar. This happens every time, a beautiful woman sees Dean, decides she wants him, and he just goes along with it. You shudder to yourself thinking about how disastrous it would be if you tried something so bold.

“Uhh don’t wait up okay, tell Sam I found a friend” he whispers with a wink, his voice deliciously husky. You give a tight smile, trying your best to hide the jealously in your eyes. After he leaves you try to control your breathing and the tears perking in your eyes. This happens every time, why do you still try? Dean is never going to go for you, and now he’s on his way to shag little miss supermodel over there. YOu take another sip, trying to calm your nerves.

“Hey I bought you another- oh” Sam stops dead in his tracks, seeing your face. He notices quickly that Dean is gone, and he clenches his jaw, “jerk” he mumbles under his breath. He sits down next to you, taking Dean’s seat. You look up into his hazel eyes, fighting the tears threatening to leak out. Sam awkwardly pats your shoulder, releasing a deep breath. “I’m sorry” he mutters.

You just shake your head, “I’m an idiot Sam.”

“Excuse you?” Sam retorts, wrinkling up his nose.

“Oh c’mon Sam! I should have known Dean wouldn’t go for me. I’m chubby, I’m not as pretty as all the other girls he screws. It’s just…frustrating you know? Liking someone who won’t even give you a second glance?”

“Must be tough” Sam says dryly, licking his lips. “Dean doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“That’s sweet of you to say” you say with an eye roll, content to wallow in self-pity.

Sam captures your cheek in one of his large hands, calloused but gentle. He directs you face so you have to look at him.

"Look at me" he says, his voice stern but kind. "I love Dean, but he's a fucking idiot sometimes."

"Huh?" You say sniffling

"If Dean can't see how great you are then that's his loss."

You smile a little, and you take Sam's hand and hold it in your lap.

"Sam, can I tell you something?"

"Anything" he responds earnestly

"You are so important to me. This sounds so sappy but you are literally always there for me to make me feel better and I...I really appreciate that."

"You're my best friend, of course. And I'm serious, Dean doesn't know what he's missing."

You roll your eyes slightly, he's obligated to say things like this. He would never admit that you're chubby or inferior to Dean; friends don't do that.

"Well that's sweet of you to say-"

"I'm serious" he says, his eyes focused in yours. "You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?" You remain silent, realizing that your breathing has stopped. "You are so intelligent, and such a skilled hunter."

"Yeah?" You breathe, your voice barely audible. His hand is cupping your cheek again, and you feel a blush rising to your face. What is happening?

"And you're kind, and so god damn beautiful" he compliments his voice husky. "You're weight has nothing to do with how desirable you are. I think, I think you are always so cute and attractive" his speech was getting a little awkward and he licks his lips trying to concentrate. When the hell did he get so close? "I just want you to know that, you're so important to me...and I think you deserve better than Dean" he's inches from your face now, and you can't help but notice how soft his lips look. "Or me" he adds quietly.

"You?" You whisper, leaning in. The air between the two of you becomes thick with tension. It seems as if every particle is electrically charged.

"Sam?" You say softly, but suddenly lips are on yours. Warm comforting lips that craft fluidly to yours. You feel tingles across your skin and you become lightheaded. Holy fuck you're kissing Sam! And you like it. You begin to move in motion with him, slow and sweet. He breaks the kiss, his eyes wide with worry as if he overstepped some line. "I..I'm so sorry"

You're so dazed that you can't respond, your lips still pulsating from his kiss. "You like Dean and I should, I'm gonna go, see you later."

"Sam!" You call out, regaining the ability to speak, but he is out the door, off to the motel.

You sit at the table, processing what just occurred. You can't help the blush on your cheeks, and the stupid grin in your face is making your cheeks hurt.  Sam? But you like Dean, right? You think back to how much Sam has supported you, how he's always there for you. He's so intelligent, and handsome: the man had some damn fine abs.  Could it be your best friend had been there for you all along? But what about Dean?

You feel your stomach flutter? He's so strong and sexy. One look from him and you swoon, not to mention a total badass, and there is an innate goodness in him that you are drawn to.  But Sam, your mind reminds you. Sam has always been there, why shouldn't you fall for him? "I need to talk to him?" You say out loud, earning a weird stare from a passing bar goer. You pay your tab and walk quickly back to the motel with one intention. Tell Sam you want to be with him! You get close to the room but get stopped by a grabbing hand. You spin around to see Dean, a pout in his lips and furrowed eyebrows.

"Dean" you breathe, barely audible.

"I umm- I need to talk to you" he says quietly, his voice unsure.

"I thought you were busy" you snap, unable to conceal your hurt any longer.

"I uh, hit a snag" he mumbles. Why did he sound so nervous? You were the one who had butterflies in your stomach.

"Oh really?" You say, kind of happy that he didn't go home with her.

"I...I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but I can't sleep with girls to replace you anymore" he says awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait what?" You question, your jaw absolutely dropping.

"I've liked you for a long time, ok? I didn't want to make things weird or make you uncomfortable but...it hurts keepin this in." He says softly, scared to look in your eyes. "And I hate these sappy chick flick moments but I"

"Wait, you like me? I thought I wasn't attractive enough; too chubby"

"(Y/n) do you think I'm that shallow? And besides...you're so sexy."

You want to say something. What about Sam? But Dean fucking winchester is confessing his feelings to you!!! Before you can utter anything lips are on yours, desperate and fiery. You don't move, you are so shocked. But you feel deans strong arms wrap around you, pulling you close against him. You finally gain your senses and kiss back, hot and wet. Deans tongue is in your mouth, dominant and needy as he explores and conquers every inch. You suck his tongue, earning a deep moan as his hand travels up your stomach to cup your breast. Your hands wrap around his neck, clinging on. You hear the door to the motel room open, "(y/n)? Oh" comes a low voice. You quickly break the kiss from Dean, to see Sam standing in the doorway, eyes filled with despair.

"Sam!" You yell, breaking from Dean to follow Sam inside. Dean is close behind, trailing you.

"Please Sam!"

He looks absolutely distraught, "No no I'm so happy for you! You got what you wanted"

"But you're what I want"

"What?" Dean questions, his voice serious.

"Well you got a funny way of showin’ it" Sam snaps, "I saw you kiss him."

"I know because...well"

"Because what?" Dean asks

"Because she's liked you for a long time now and you did nothing. You knew I liked her dean! You never old me you did too!"

"Sam, I like you too! I can't stop thinking about that kiss!" you shout.

"Wait the two of you kissed? When?" Dean demands gruffly

"About ten minutes ago..." You admit quietly, wanting to disappear

"Dammit Sam!"

"What Dean? I'm her best friend! I've been there for her, what have you done?"

"I love her" Dean states. Your stomach drops, a face splitting grin on your face.

"You think I don't?" Sam demands. _Oh shit_ , grinning EVEN wider now! You interrupt the fighting brothers, knowing something needs to be done.

"Guys! Please...I understand this is...awkward. Dean, I've liked you since I met you, always have, and always will. I have been dreaming of the moment you would kiss me for so long. But Sam, you are my best friend. You never made me feel inferior to you. And that kiss, Sam it was perfect. I can't bear the thought if hurting either you, so I'm not going to be with either if you. It will be hard, I know. But I dont want to choose between you two and I won't." You have hot tears streaming down your face, overwhelmed by the whole situation. It's silent for a few moments, both men looking at you with concerned faces, as if you would vanish into thin air at any second

Sam is the first to break the silence, “Then don’t. Have both.” Dean gives him an incredulous look, and you just stare back, trying to make sense of his proposition. “Hear me out. You are obviously so important to both of us, and I think maybe we could work something out where you don’t have to choose. I just want you to be happy, and I’m pretty sure that’s what dean wants too.”

“You mean like, share?” You prompt.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think you’re right Sam. I’m game” Dean agrees. They both look at your for confirmation, wanting to know if they crossed a line. This is insane! Who does this? But as you look at both men, so different, but so loveable and perfect in their own way. If you have the chance to have both, to have it all; why wouldn’t you take it?

“How could I say no?” you finally agree, a smile forming in the corners of your mouth.

“So what do we just get a calendar and divide up days?” Dean asks, half-joking.

“I think we should let her decide, and follow her lead” Sam suggests.

“Then I wanna snuggle tonight” you announce, barely controlling giggles. You flop down on your bed, right in the middle.

“With who?” Dean asks awkwardly.

“Both”

“Ummm, that may be crossing a line” Sam begins, his face reddening.

“Oh don’t be such babies, it’s not like it’s a threesome. You don’t even have to touch each other ok? I just want to feel both of you next to me.”

Dean gives in first, giving a loud groan. “Fine,” He crawls in on your left side capturing your body against his. Sam follows, a bit begrudgingly, and gets in on your right side. He gets up against your back, his warm breath tickling your ear. Sam runs a soothing hand up and down your arm as Dean squeezes you tight. They both give you a kiss on the head in turn, and you can’t help but grin. If two men like this could love you; you must be one hell of a girl. You just never knew it.


End file.
